smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Goodbye Jeffy/Transcript
Please make this story complete if you hate Jeffy. This is a sequel to Jeffy Gets Hypnotized! And a sneak peek for SML-E: SuperMarioLogan: Endgame Opening Radio: Orangutan Pussy Orangutan Pussy Jeffy: What Is This? Mario: Justin Bieber’s Single. Jeffy: (Flashback from jeffy gets hypnotized!) THIS SONG IS GAY AS FUCK! I WANNA PLAY FORNITE! I'M THROWING THIS BOOMBOX IN THE LAKE! (Back to present) Right. (He grabs the boombox and runs off.) Mario: YOU KNOW WHAT? I’M FUCKING TIRED OF BEING PUSHED ALL AROUND! FU-! I’VE BEEN IN THE SERIES FOR LIKE 335 EPISODES IN 12 YEARS NOW! MAN! I’M FUCKING TIRED OF THIS BULLSHIT! YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK THIS- AFTER THIS EPISODE IF I DON’T GET MY LIFE RIGHT I’M- I’M RETIRING FROM THE CHANNEL! FULLY I AM RETIRING! FUCK THIS SHIT!! I DON’T CARE MAN! YEAH! SOME OTHER DUDE CAN TAKE MY PLACE! Fuck This! At The Backyard Jeffy: YEET! (The scene shows Jeffy throwing the boombox in the lake, the same fate as the TV.) Mario: (mad) JEFFY, WHY DID YOU THROW THE BOOMBOX IN THE LAKE!!! Jeffy: Oh, it's called a Spongeboombox, daddy. You see the sponges can listen to the boombox. Mario: I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR STUPID PUNS, JEFFY! GET YOUR ASS IN THE COUCH! YOU'RE GROUNDED!!! Jeffy: Gladly. The Living Room (The scene cuts to Mario yells at Jeffy in the couch.) (Work in progress for SML fans and Jeffy haters.) Jeffy: WHAT THE HELL DADDY? Mario: (work in progress) NOW GOT TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!! Jeffy: '''(growls) SUCK MY ANUS! (Mario smacks Jeffy in the face.) '''Mario: GO! NOW!! (Jeffy walks out of the living room.) Jeffy: (rage) DADDY! HOW DARE YOU REPLACED ME WITH THAT BABY WITH A MUSTACHE! Mario: His name is Benjamin and he's a way better son than you! Mario: (to himself) I knew i should've told the doctor to keep the hypnotism permanent. Jeffy's Room Jeffy: Can't believe it. Daddy grounded me, TWICE! He grounded me for throwing the TV in the lake, then again me for throwing the boombox in the lake! THAT'S BULLSHIT!! God! But wait! (Eyes move sideways) I know just the way to get revenge! THAT’S IT (Jeffy angrily sits in his bed. Bowser Junior knocks on his window.) Jeffy: Who could that be? (Jeffy sees Bowser Junior at the window.) Jeffy: Junior? Junior: '''Oh, hey, Jeffy! What's wrong? '''Jeffy: '''Well, my daddy double grounded me for throwing the boombox in the lake and that's bullshit! '''Junior: '''I'm really sorry to hear that, Jeffy. Tell ya what, I know just the way to get revenge on your dad! If you like, I can tell you about it! '''Jeffy: Tell me. The Roof Mario: JEFFY!!!! (Jeffy looks up at Mario on the roof.) Mario: Bring that ladder back to me right now! (Jeffy angrily threw the ladder.) Jeffy: No thank you! Mario: I AM REALLY MAD AT YOU, JEFFY!! You are going to stay in your room, and you are going to think about what you done right now! Jeffy: Never! You’re not the boss of me! Mario: Yes I am, Jeffy. I am SO the boss of you! Jeffy: Bitch! Mario: It may be a free country, but as long as you’re living under MY roof, you live by MY rules! Jeffy: (Mockingly) It may be a free country, but as long as you’re living under MY roof, you live by MY rules! HA! You ain’t gonna do shit! Fuck you, daddy! Mario: Don’t you dare talk back to me like that, Jeffy! You will do whatever i say, whenever I say! (Jeffy doesn't care, then he walks inside.) Mario: What are you doing? I AM TALKING TO YOU, JEFFY!! Jeffy: What Does it look like I’m doing? Grabbing your hat (Jeffy walks outside and has Mario’s hat Cappy, then he’s about to rip it apart) Mario: Do not rip apart the hat! Jeffy, I swear! IF YOU RIP APART I’M GONNA KILL YOU!! DO YOU HEAR ME!? Jeffy: I heard you. Now Say goodbye to your hat, daddy! Mario: JEFFY!! JEFFY!! (Mario falls out of the roof and got hurt.) Jeffy: How do you like that, daddy? That'll teach you not to mess with me. Dirty Cuck! Mario: I’m sorry that teaches me? Jeffy: Why yes I mean look at you get to the gym you’re letting yourself go you pear shaped cunt! Unfortunately you’re never gonna get the pussy Mario: GET YOUR ASS BACK ON THE COUCH, YOU BRAT!! Jeffy: Certainly The Living Room Again (The scene cuts to the living room.) Jeffy: Okay! Daddy, This Is Getting Outta Hand! (Work in progress) Jeffy: No! Not my fortnite! (Mario threw the Fortnite game in the fire. Jeffy begins to break down crying.) Jeffy: (crying) NOOOOOOO!!!!! YOU DESTROYED MY FORTNITE! Mario: Ha! ha! Now you'll never be allowed to play Fornite again! Jeffy: Joke’s on you I got the app for it (Mario delete the ap. Jeffy gasps.) Jeffy: SON OF A BITCH!!!!!! Mario: I DID THAT BECAUSE YOU RIP MY HAT APART! Now you're grounded! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN! (Jeffy runs away from Mario while screaming in fear.) Jeffy: ALRIGHT! Damn! Mario: DAMN IT, JEFFY! IF YOU DON'T WANNA GO TO YOUR ROOM, THEN I'LL LOCK YOU UP IN THE CLOSET! Jeffy's Biggest Punishment Ever Jeffy: (frightened) Hell No! Daddy! I AIN’T DO NOTHIN’!! Mario: YOU GET BACK HERE! YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM ME FOREVER!!! -- Jeffy: The Closet. Like That’s Ever Gonna Scare Me Shitless Mario: FOR YOUR CONCERN, YOU’VE BEEN RUINING MY ENTIRE LIFE LONG ENOUGH!! Jeffy: (angrily) DADDY!! WHY DO I HAVE TO STAY IN MY ROOM!!? Mario: BECAUSE YOU RIP APART MY HAT MAN!!! Jeffy: LOOK DADDY, THIS IS GAY AF! Mario: JEFFY!! DON'T YOU GIVE ME AN ATTITUDE Jeffy: I Bet you like to stick your finger up in your anus! Uh! Mario: JEFFY! BE APPROPRIATE! Jeffy: (rolls his eyes) Oh my god I do not want to hear your shit TODAY. Mario: YOU BETTER NOT ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME! Jeffy: Suck My ass Mario: DON'T TALK SHIT TO ME! (Mario walks out.) Jeffy: At least I smacked hoes. Mario: You also don't hit women either! Jeffy: Well then why are we standing here screaming at each other?! Mario: Because you started it! Jeffy: Daddy! Is There A Lightbulb In Here? I Got An Erection while we were playing Hide And Seek! Mario: An Erection. That means you’re gay Jeffy: Noooo I was thinking about gi-da-raffes fucking bunnies. Now I Have To Beat My Meat! Mario: Mating giraffes and rabbits. So you’re a furry Jeffy: I don’t think I heard of these ‘Furries’ but I doubt that Mario: I don’t care! You are gonna stay in your room closet until morning! And I swear if see you leaving your room closet even once, I will cast you out!! YOU GOT THAT!? Jeffy: (Cracked Voice) Yes (Clears Throat) Yes, daddy. Mario: Good! Jeffy: Mommy‘ll come here any sec now. Mario: No one's gonna save you, Jeffy! Jeffy: I take that back (The scene cuts to the living room again, Mario sits on the couch.) Mario: Pph! So what if I’m being too hard on Jeffy. He deserved it after all the swearing rampages, the screaming and the horrible things he did like throwing the TV and the boombox at the lake. (Mario is feeling calm now.) Mario: Jeffy will never have to do anything bad if he’s locked in his room closet. Now to relax and watch some TV. Jeffy: (off-screen) HEY!!! HEY DADDY!!! Real quick! If there’s a flashlight in here, I’ll check to see if there’s any lotion and tissues in here and I prefer mine lavender Mario: (to himself) Just ignore him. Jeffy: I know you hear me! The lightbulb isn’t working! Wait. I think there’s some tissues in here- Oooh! I found the light switch! Mario: Just ignore him! Jeffy: Brittany Wong. Let’s take a look (Mario Gets off the couch.) Mario: That’s it. Jeffy: Rub (20x) (Mario sneaks into Jeffy’s room) Mario: Fuck you and your masturbating ass Jeffy: AAAAAAAAAHHHH! That was even better than last time! (Mario unlocks the closet door) Jeffy: Hey daddy! You gotta see this- Mario: Stop! I... HAVE HAD ENOUGH TO HEAR FROM YOUR SCREAMING!! If you’re not gonna learn to shut your face, then i’m gonna have to make you learn! (Mario holds duct tape on his hand.) Jeffy: Come on, daddy. I’ve learned my lesson. But this won’t involve ripping my lips off will it? Mario: I thought of something worse! The Punishment (Mario is forcing Jeffy to write "I am a retard" a 1000 times on every paper.) Mario: (Angry) Keep writing! Jeffy: I am writing goddamn it. Mario: That's right. Jeffy: This’ll involve capitalizing right? Mario: That's a fact. Jeffy: Look I got a fortnite match in 30 minutes and I’ll be damned if I waste them on writing Mario: You’re midlife cliche. Jeffy: Daddy, How about I write with my other hand? My left one hurts like hell! Mario: I'm gonna go see Black Yoshi. You stay here and write more! And don't you ever do anything until you're done! Jeffy: I only did half! Mario: Then you have 500 left. (Mario is taking away Jeffy's phone) NOW YOU LOST YOUR PHONE FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK! Jeffy: You Every Shut up, daddy? Mario: Don't you talk back to me. Jeffy: FINE!! Mario: I want a yes, sir. Jeffy: Yes, sir... Cuck-A-Lot Mario Kicks Jeffy’s Crotch Mario: JUST FECKING BEHAVE! JESUS! Jeffy (Cracked Voiced): ALRIGHT I’LL JUST FINISH THE 500, ON MICROSOFT WORD! (Mario shuts the door.) Jeffy: How am I gonna nut with a weary left hand My right? Jeffy's Big Mess Up Jeffy: Here you go, daddy. (Jeffy accidentally spill the coffee cup on the floor.) Jeffy: (panicking) Oh Christ. Mario: It’s only an accident. Jeffy: Oh thank god! Mario: SIKE!! I told you not to spill the cup on the floor! And what do you do? You spill it! That's very stupid of you and i'm sick of it! Jeffy: Look, daddy. It was just an accident, Man! Mario: Oh, for your concern I CALL IT STUPIDITY! The End of Jeffy Mario: Jeffy, I'll get a towel for you! Jeffy: Thanks! (Mario gets a paper towel.) Mario: Here you go, Jeffy. Jeffy: The Hell? Mario: Now go clean up. Jeffy: Alright, daddy! Mario: Now time to watch some TV! Insert making a mess here Mario: Jeffy. DON'T EVER MAKE A BIG MESS IN MY HOUSE! Jeffy: Not on me. Mario: Thanks Insert destruction montage here Mario: YOOOOOOOOOOOU!!! YOU DESTROYED EVERY ROOM I HAD!! Jeffy: Dipshit, You started this! (Mario shakes with fury, then becomes ominously calmly.) Mario: What I'm gonna do to you. (Mario had an idea.) Mario: I'm so ANGRY!! First I'm gonna break every bone in your body. Yeah, And then I'm gonna hulk smash you with a belt. Jeffy: (crying) Daddy! You're scaring the hell outta me! Mario: So, you're scared, huh? Okay. Next I'm gonna TEAR your eyes out of the sockets with a katana! Jeffy: (Cracked Voice): A KATANA?! Mario: Exactly And you wanna know what i'm gonna do next? Jeffy: What? Mario: I'm gonna break your every single bone inside your anatomy and you're gonna get arrested by the FBI and i'm gonna feel really good about myself and never show remorse. Jeffy: Oh my god! You have gone apeshit! (Mario prepares to do what he said to Jeffy.) Jeffy: (terrified) Come on, daddy. Give me a reason why you hate me.... despite you adopting me for millions of dollars. Mario: How about a hundred reasons why I hate you Let me explain... (The time card reads "2 Hours Later" with Mario explains why he hates Jeffy.) Mario: (yelling) I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE A STUPID IDIOTIC BRAT!! All you do is complain, cuss at me and asked me if i'm high, threw TVs and boomboxes in lakes, threw temper tantrums, break stuff, play Fortnite everyday, assaulting innocent people, smack women's butts in Pensacola Beach, attacking them and ruin my life like everyone else does to me! I'm getting tired of your bad behavior and all you do is call me a faggot, get me arrested! As for the lottery ticket I wanna run away from this house and never come back! Jeffy: But your fans need you! Mario: It was the chosen one! It was said that we would get with the program, not resist it! Bring balance to the channel... not leave it in darkness! I HATE YOU! You were my allies, Jeffy! I trusted you! And now They think I’m an annoying jerk and I QUIT! (We cut back to Mario And Jeffy yelling at each other.) Mario: And the reason I hate you the MOST, Jeffy, is because of SuperMarioLogan! Now why would Anyone in the atmosphere ever create a stupid channel like this! Why would he created it just to torture me! He can create anything else, but it's okay. Any last words before I call the cops? Jeffy: I'm really, really, sorry. Mario: Yeah right. That’s what they all say. Jeffy: Come on man! I apologized! Mario: Too late! I'm telling! But first... (Jeffy shrieks) Mario: FIRST.... I've gotta go jack off. Jeffy pauses Mario: Don’t leave me. Stay where you are! Right fucking here! I’ll be back. Jeffy faints (Mario uses a phone to call the FBI.) Mario: Hello, officer! My son destroyed my house! Uh Huh? Great! (Hung up) Later in court The Court Session Judge Goodman slams his hammer on the podum, signaling the session has started. Judge Goodman: The court is now in session! We have the main subject, Jeffy Francois! Rosalina is his defender and Mario Mario is his opponent! Now, Francois? How would you plead yourself? Jeffy: For your concern I plead myself not guilty, I've done nothing wrong! Get this. Many times he fucked my ass I told you he intruded my house stabbed a pumpkin aaaand A plane killed my drone! Rosalina: He's telling the truth, judge! Just let him go! Judge Goodman: Order! Anyways, Mario! Your explanations Mario: Well, I've told Jeffy to be a good boy, but he keeps disrespecting me and won’t even pay attention! First, he and Rosalina got me humiliated on the news just because I spanked Jeffy! And Then, he locked me out of the house for not giving him chocolate cake and most of all, after his mother, Nancy was taken to prison and Jeffy promised to be a good boy if I adopted him! But I thought he keep his promise but NO! Rosalina: Allow me to explain. My husband is a fanatic on child abuse and he was Just wants to tear our family apart... (Rosalina’s last sentence is drowned out by very loud disagreement of the jury, Rosalina looks dejected.) Jeffy: I'd like to take this moment to say... Daddy‘s the cancer to this state. I tried to stop him, but would he listen to me? Hell to the no! I’m beginning to think we’re better off without him. You know that? The entire jury gasps. Mario turns on the TV showing clips from Jeffy's Bad Word, Locked Out and every bad Jeffy video so far. Judge Goodman: OH MY GOD! Well, the decision has been made. Jeffy has been annouced GUILTY! Rosalina: WHAT?!? Jeffy: {Very nervous} Shit. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. There’s been a misunderstanding. No! I didn't mean for... Yipe! Look, I’m sorry I called you... Daddy! Hey! The cops grab Jeffy and drag him away. Jeffy: DADDY!!! Judge Goodman: Court dismissed. Jail (Jeffy is behind bars) Jeffy: Does this mean I’m not in the next Season? Jeffy Hears rattling From behind Rattlesnake Jake: Do you mind if we forego the whole creepy bounty hunter thing? Junko: I can turn it on if you want. I can talk about the Dadaist patterns of arterial spray. Mcleach: Tough to see you in this light. approaches Jeffy: Well? Rattlesnake Jake: When we get out of here, and we will......bullets fly. Enoshima, Rattlesnake Jake And Mcleach come to the light and smile nastily while jeffy falls to the floor Jeffy: I just shat my pants. The Beginning Of The End (Just a reminder for SML: Endgame) At Home Rosalina: YOU DIRTY BASTARD! YOU ARRESTED MY SWEET BOY!! Come on, Mario! You're better than this! Jeffy was just suffering a mental breakdown! Mario: Bitch Please! Jeffy doesn't have a mental breakdown, I’ll have you know that Jeffy was trying to ruin my life! He deserves to be locked in prison and the electric chair! If you love Jeffy so much, why don't you just marry him. Rosalina: I’m not a pedophile, thank you very much. Mario: Exactly! As long as you're living under my roof, I forbid you from seeing Jeffy! Rosalina: What?! WHY NOT!? Mario: Because Everyone In this town uses me as a punching bag for a web series and I’m not to blame you and jeffy are responsible for your actions and when will learn that your actions have consequences?! Rosalina: OH! HERE’S A NEWS FLASH! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE THAT! WE DON’T NEED LUIGI BECAUSE HE’S JUST A WORTHLESS SCAREDY CAT! WE HAVE NO MORE USE FOR BATTLING AND EXPLORING. ADVENTURING AND DISCIPLINE ARE NOW FORBIDDEN UNDER PENALTY OF DEATH! AND CONSEQUENCES AREN’T NEEDED FOR OUR ACTIONS THE ONLY THING THIS CHANNEL GIVES IS ZERO FUCKS! Mario: Well then I have 3 questions: 1: Why did you kick Luigi out? 2: What do you mean we have no more use for adventures or fighting back? And 3: WHY DID SOCIETY BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?! Rosalina: 1: Luigi’s the sidekick you’re the hero Luigi’s the coward you’re the bravest 2: The world isn’t really your oyster like it used to be! And lastly YOU’RE JUST A DOWN TO EARTH PERSON WHOSE BETRAYED FOR ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WRONG! Mario: Luigi’s brave too Rosalina: For your concern he’s never brave. Let’s post the videos before we get sued for everything! Mario: I recommend Vimeo or dailymation why don’t we use that? Rosalina: YouTube’s the only one for us Mario: Oh-Oh-Oh I’m sorry, It’s that you’re just jealous because we used YouTube for a long time. But We’re no longer safe here We all have to disappear completely off the grid! So we can have a better chance of being a better channel Rosalina: What The Fuck Are You Talking About?! YOU NEED TO WASH YOUR MOUTH WITH SOAP LATER! REHASHES CAN GIVE YOU HAPPINESS RECYCLING PLOTS CAN FIND YOU FRIENDS AND FILLER WILL SOLVE ALL YOUR PROBLEMS! WE’RE ABSOLUTELY NOT MOVING TO DAILYMATION OR VIMEO YOUTUBE’S THE ONLY PLACE FOR US! AND IF YOU THINK THE COPYRIGHTS ARE COMING FOR US THEN WE’LL JUST MAKE FAMILY FRIENDLY VIDEOS UNTIL IT BLOWS OVER!!! Jesus Christ! Mario: WHO CARES ANYMORE?! THERE’S NO WAY OUT OF THIS! THIS VIDEO IS OUR LAST! There’s No More Quality. Come To Think Of It... The only way left to quality is to give what the fans want, finish every scrapped series and bring back the originals Rosalina: We’ll Find A Way Out Of This I Doubt It’s Be our last video We ARE making quality There won’t be promises on giving fans what they want Fuck The Series We’re better off with movies and shorts and Originals are useless we have to stick with modern times. Mario: Listen to me Our channel fell over and died Rosalina: That's it! I'M SICK OF YOU GETTING RID OF JEFFY! I WANT A DIVORCE! Mario: Well You should’ve got it while you were gone for a year Rosalina: YOU KNOW WHAT, MARIO?!! I HATE YOU AND YOU WERE FUCKING HIGH ALL ALONG!!! Mario: Where did you learn that kind of behavior? You must've learn that from Jeffy?! Rosalina: That’s the formula of the channel. Come to think of it... Who were the sluts you met last night? Mario: Their names are Panty And Stocking. And while you left a year ago you must’ve been replacing me with someone else Rosalina: Don't you DARE bring up that! Mario: You admit it! You unbelievable bastard! Those two are the better version of you only less stupid. Panty is a man magnet who wants dick 24/7, stocking is very cute, she eats candy a lot and the weight goes to her tits And she gets me and Luigi needs me now that the barrier’s broken the Revenants are coming and we’ll be ready. Rosalina: What the fuck are you talking about? You need to get these three out of the house! Panty is a slutty thot, Stocking is a diabetic whore and Luigi is a unwanted coward! Mario: WHO TAUGHT YOU THESE LIES?! Rosalina: I’m being a truther, dipshit. Mario: This kind of behavior won’t save the channel, they think it’s time to move on Rosalina: Moving on is forbidden! Mario: Bullshit I already did last night cause you’re cheating on purpose and I believe you care about jeffy and your parents more than me. Rosalina: I left for a year and this is the welcome back You give me? Mario: Duh. Rosalina: Now Get Your Ass In The Goddamn Gaming Room. Mario reaches for the watch Mario: Hey Rosalina Rosalina: Come Again? Mario: You will forget all about Jeffy for- (Rosalina grabs the watch and smashes it.) Rosalina: Oh, I’ll forget about it all right. I'LL FORGET ABOUT YOU!!! (Rosalina starts pummeling Mario But grabs her fist and punches her.) Rosalina: OWW! MY FACE! Mario starts beating up Rosalina A La Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure as she starts screaming in agony. Mario then throws her out the window, Rosalina covered in glass. Rosalina gets up as she waves her wand, summoning a Luma. Mario: Rosalina? YOU CHOSE TO JOIN THE DEADITES?! Rosalina: We have no regrets. Yes She betrayed her own husband and we can go with KAPfan9876’s scene request Luma punches Mario And then he grabs Luma by the legs and spins around multiple times before tossing him to the ground. Mario then realizes that Rosalina Is Not Rosalina She turned out to be... a deadite Mario: IMPOSTER! Mario charges his hands with flames before unleashing two spiraling blasts of fire on ”Rosalina”, damaging her and pushing her backwards. Woody And Shrek: The fuck’s going on here?! Rosalina: YOU CHEATED ON ME! (To Mario) YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO RETIRE FROM HUNTING! (To Woody) AND YOU SHOULD'VE DIED FROM THE EATING DISORDER! (To Shrek) Woody And Shrek: WHAT THE FUCK WE HAVEN'T DONE SHIT TO YOU! Rosalina: You Disobeyed the formula! Rosalina sends a small group of Lumas to rush at the three. the Lumas knock the three back before Rosalina raises her wand, warping the three into the depths of space, they turn to see the Comet Observatory as it flies by them. Rosalina, who's standing on top of the Observatory, then transforms it into its comet form before rocketing in the three’s direction while engulfed in a field of energy. The Comet Observatory then attempts to ram into the three at high speeds, crushing them and sending them flying backwards to finish them off. But Shrek breaks free from the warp and charges at the Lumas and punches. Shrek pulls the Lumas in close and starts smacking them in the face a couple times. Shrek then lights the lumas’ faces, knocking them unconscious, before holding them close to his boom-stick and shoots, causing a colossal explosion of gun powder that sends the lumas flying away. Rosalina: Even now we have your darling‘s little soul, as she suffers in torment! Mario: If I See stocking’s soul I’m GOING UBER MARIO IN THIS BITCH! Rosalina: YOU NEVER RECEIVED A REPERCUSSION FROM ALL THE THING YOU DID TO ME! NOW IT’S TIME YOU GET ONE! Mario sees stocking‘s soul getting taken Mario: Oh-Oh I see one! Alright you're in for it now! (X2) Rosalina (“Reverting Back To Human” just pay close attention): Help Me. Please, Help Me. Mario: YOU IN FOR IT NOW BITCH! Rosalina gets hit on the head with a chair. She tries to levitate away from Mario but he grabs her end of her pale turquoise dress causing her cyan-blue eye to turn dark yellow and blind (I fused together the original and reboot of the evil dead franchise) Mario is swinging Rosalina from left to right with rosalina reverting to human and deadite at the same time Rosalina: Help! SWALLOW YOUR SOUL! What’s Happening?! JOIN US! Mario?! DEAD BY DAWN! I thought you loved me! KISS ME, YOU DIRTY CUNT! You killed SuperMarioLogan! I WILL FEAST ON YOUR SOUL! Mario You're a faggot! HE’S COMING! I WANT A DIVORCE! Mario: 1 year too late Mario pulls out a smoke grenade and rolls it towards the deadite before it explodes, releasing a cloud of gas, the deadite will leap from it, before Woody aims his gun at the deadite and fires a barrage of shots into it’s chest until his gun clicks empty, at which point he throws his pistol at their head to stun them. Woody then pulls an assault rifle out and pumps the opponent full of bullets, ending with him throwing it at the opponent as well when it runs out of ammo. Finally, Mario picks up a shotgun off the ground, and loads it with ammo before aiming it at the opponent and finishing Deadite Rosalina with a shot to the head. He then grabs Rosalina and throws in her in the lake. But a kraken tentacle grabs Rosalina And slams her left and right and stabbed in the head with a pair of scissors and goes down at full force. Rosalina starts thrashing due to the fact she can’t swim. She then sinks into the lake and drowns. That pair of scissors float to the surface but they are revealed to be dimensional scissors Mario grabs the pair and looks at it with rotating and takes a snip snap) Mario: I Found Them. I FOUND THEM! Echos We zoom out to the all seeing eye where moon butterfly is watching. {Slight pause, Dark Star appears behind Moon.} Moon: Kill Him. {Dark Star flies towards the all seeing eye; Moon stands motionless.} Text appears saying "Don't worry, folks. It's just non-canon. But this is what happens if Jeffy keeps his behavior up.“ Then under it appears another text saying “Sike. It’s all canon“ SML Question: Do you guys really want a final season? Mario: I’m stuck behind the question it won’t open! Mario breaks the question down and daisy comes out of a portal Mario: Daisy! What are you doing here? Daisy: I don't have time to explain, but suffice it to say, we are in danger. We must leave Now. Mario: Why? Daisy: Koopa Came Back From The Dead And He’s Working For Lord Satan Mario: I need two hours. To Be Continued... In Endgame (Out Now) Category:Transcripts Category:Video transcripts Category:SML Movie transcripts Category:SuperMarioLogan: Endgame Category:SML-E: SuperMarioLogan - Endgame